


Reflection

by Ilwolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depressive Episode, Hurt, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: Free will doesn't mean automatic happiness.Even faced with the good we've done. It is so easy to overlook it.





	Reflection

Connor stared at the shop window. He had no idea where he was he was just trying to calm down.  
He hadn’t even grabbed Sumo’s lead as he stormed out.  
He opened and closed his hand and tried to regulate his thirium pump.  
Being deviant was hard.  
Having a task, an objective, a mission was so much easier. Being replaceable was so much easier. Knowing you didn’t matter was so much easier.  
He replayed the conversation in his head over and over again. The only information he couldn’t place was why Hank cared so much. He wasn’t replacement for his son. He wasn’t anything.  
He couldn’t even be a detective. The only thing he was good at and he wasn’t allowed in a station or a crime scene until the government let them have personhood.  
Maybe it was for the best. He wasn’t certain how much longer cyberlife would let him be free. He wasn’t even certain he would stop them next time.  
Maybe it was better that way. He could struggle and struggle and try to make up for past mistakes. Not that any android trusted him. Only Markus. Even then he just acted weird around him. Like somehow them being free meant he had a right to be loved.  
It was too late for that. He had done too much wrong.  
Everyone told him everything would be better in the new year and two months in it still sucked.  
He felt a tug on his sleeve. They grabbed his elbow and tugged downwards. So small person. Most likely a child.  
He turned and looked downwards. She was pale with bright brown eyes and her hair was a lot shorter than he remembered.  
“Hello Emma.” He gave her a small smile.  
“It is you.” Her eyes opened in wonder. Her eyes flicked down and she started to fidget. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”  
“It’s quite alright. You were in a highly stressful situation. It’s normal to not pick up information not suited to your survival.” He kneeled down so she didn’t have to look up. “Connor.”  
“Hello Connor.” She tried to smile but looked away and fidgeted with her sleeve instead.  
“How are you?” He asked her.  
“M ok.” She mumbled.  
He tilled his head slightly. “Was there something you needed?”  
She flinched and looked at him. “It’s silly.”  
“Silly is ok given how we left off.”  
She gave a really small smile. It was barely there a second. “Do you think...” She stopped herself.  
“I always think.”  
She gave him a look of disgust and horror. “That’s an awful joke.”  
He smiled. He started to move his coin across his knuckles. Normally he did it to keep himself focused when there was nothing to focus on. Apparently it was for cognition function, now he just believed they messed with his programming to fiddle. Instead he did it for Emma. She watched in fascination.  
“Do you think Daniel would have...” She trailed off.  
“Would have what?” He asked.  
She mumbled but he still heard her. “Forgiven me.”  
He didn’t know whether she should know the truth or not. “Probably.” She looked at him hopefully so lying was good. “I have a friend who is the same model as Daniel.” Kind of friend. Simon hadn’t tried to kill him yet. “If Daniel was half like Simon, he’d understand.” He doubted it. What he knew about Daniel made him forgiving her impossible. She would forever have been trying to make up to him for something she had no part in.  
Lying made her happy.  
She jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. “Thank you.” She mumbled into his jacket. “Thank you for saving me.”  
He hugged her back and just stopped thinking.  
Hank did say he needed to enjoy the moment more.  
She pulled away. At some point she had started crying. He watched as she ran away towards her horrified mother.  
He stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers.  
He should have known he would be outside the pet store. Maybe Sumo would like a new toy to destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do a whole story and stuff but eh  
> have this
> 
> I might still do a story but currently timelines are kicking my ass  
> Also dealing with my own depressive episodes
> 
> Find me on tumblr. its the same name as here


End file.
